Two goils in a boys lodging house
by skitterysgoil
Summary: This is just a random unimportant one-shot i made up....


_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Newsies**_** nor any of the characters from it. I own Snap, but not Snick she was borrowed from a friend. **_

**This is just a short one-shot I created it's kinda boring, and just a bunch of facts. It's purpose was just to display what it might be like for two goils to live in the lodging house, and what their relationship might be like! **

**Snick this one is dedicated to you wherever you are, I hope you get to read it and I hope you like it ;) **

Snapper skipped lightheartedly down the busy streets of Manhattan, after having a great selling day. The sun was shining, the weather was just right, and a slight breeze was blowing her short hair out of her face. She walked along without a care in the world, whistling a lively tune as she went on her way. She was continuing down the street when she noticed Snick in the distance, also heading back to the lodging house. Snick was the only other girl that lived in the 'boys' lodging house with her. They had grown pretty close since; they depended on each other for all of their "girl" talk, experiences, and problems.

Snapper slid into a run, caught up to her and jumped on her back.

"Hiya Snick!" She sang, spreading a wide smile across her face.

"SNAP! I was hoping to run into you on the way home" Snick exclaimed as Snap got down from her back. They exchanged a quick hug and began to ask each other about the day.

"OH MY GOSH GUESS WHAT?!?!" Snap exclaimed letting a huge smiling play upon her lips.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! Do tell do tell!!" Snick yelled, showing the same excitement.

"Well I was standing on the east corner near the harbor, and I saw THE most gorgeous guy walk by. So I put on my best, and brightest smile and asked him to buy a pape. When he noticed me, he flashed me the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen Snick! It was just so gorgeous!" She squealed, her lighting blue eyes smiling with happiness. "Anyway..." She continued. " He bought five papes from me!! Five papas Snick!! Can you believe that!!" Snap said excitedly.

"I sure can, with a newsie as pretty as you I am not surprised." Snick said with a wink.

"Haha Snick if you were there I am sure he wouldn't have taken a second look at me, and he woulda bought ten papes from you!" She responded putting her arm around her best friend.

"Haha Thanks Snap!" Snick said timidly.

"Hey Skitt!" Snap greeted as they walked in the door of the lodging house.

"Hey Snap, Hey Snick!" Skitt called to them without even looking.

They walked up the stairs into the bunkroom. Mush, Blink, and Dutchy were all changing. They walked right in not paying any mind to the three shirtless boys. You get used to it when you live in a boys lodging house.

"Hey Mush, Hey Blink, Hey Duchy" Snap, and Snick said in unison, walking toward the end of the room where their bunks were located.

"Hey goils!" They replied.

The goils couldn't deny that they loved walking into the room when at least one of the guys was shirtless. Especially since most of the newsies were very attractive, and had gorgeous forms. They were used to it, since it was everyday life, and it happened pretty often. They never let it show. They had also gotten used to being checked out by the various newsies, which had indeed paid off, at least for Snick. She had a huge crush on Blink for the longest time, until finally Snap stepped in and hooked them up. So Snick was now gladly taken. Blink soaked any of the fellas he saw making eyes at Snick, it wasn't their fault though, Snick was a very attractive girl. Snap was attractive to, but more in a bubbly, hyper way.

Snap and Snick had hit it off right from the start. Snap had been a newsie first, and had turned Snick into one as soon as she met her. They had been best friends ever since, and neither of them would trade it for the world. They were a team too, and they set those guys straight. They made sure they were respectful, and snap especially never took crap from them. Not even Jack dared to argue with her most of the time.

"Hey Snick what do you say we go make some dinner for these bummas." Snap suggested hopping off the bed.

"Haha Yeah I guess we should huh?" Snick said with a twinkle in her eye.

They skipped outta the room and down the stairs to make dinner for the guys. It was a different life for two teenage goils, but they wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
